Zyzyx, Demon of Torment
Appearance Physical Form Zyzyx in the physical form is a behemoth of a demon. For one, he is immobile, and cannot move. He grows out of the wall of the cave he resides in, starting as sickly strands of flesh that soon thicken into brown, sickly looking molded flesh. He has no crotch or legs, only a torso, arms, and head. His torso appears strong, with muscles going through it, but they appear sickly, and the flesh looks near dead. It is brown, warped in appearance, and has no nipples or belly button. His gut opens up to reveal a mound of blood guts and organs, in which blood pours from and leaks onto the ground below. His skin appears stretched, as if some skin was pulled out to cover wounds. Dried blood cakes his body, covering most of it. His arms are muscular as well, but sport the same flesh. They bend in impossible directions, twisting and popping as the bones break and crack. They move up into malformed hands, which appear very bony, as if he was in famine. The fingers are constantly twitching, ending in long, foot long black spikes for nails, which forever leak blood. His head however, is the most odd of the body. His head is bald, sporting no hair, and his face- holds nothing. Where a face would be, is nothing but a smooth, warped layer of flesh. However, those who see him often hallucinate, and are known to see a large gaping mouth, the jaw open far beyond any possible range, as a row of jagged, bent, sharp teeth fill the gums- all black and smeared with blood. In visions, his eyes are hollow pits that sink into a dark void of fear. There are no pupils, and blood leaks from them, as if he is hurt. His voice, if one is to hear him in ones mind, is demonic, raspy, and out of breath. Multiple voices would fill behind it, as if a whole collective was speaking from within him. Spiritual Form Zyzyx in his own realm has no definite form. His form changes, constantly warping and bending. Some of these forms are not conceivable, in which the mortal mind will never be able to understand it. Other forms are seen as a twisted amalgamation of limbs and organs, a ball of blood and gore. Some say it is a colossal mile high giant of black bugs and horrors that gives it the look of moving. His forms are infinite, and are usually different for every viewer. Personality Zyzyx, when he chooses to speak telepathically, is that of a psychopath. He holds no emotion, not even anger. However, many say that he is downright abominable, having no morality or remorse for anyone. His horrifying and horrible acts leave none untouched, from infants to the elderly. He shows no interest in anything, but is known to put a great amount of detail into his orders if he is to give them, explaining in graphic detail what he wants done, which is usually gruesome or terrible. As for his actions, he follows what he does best, torment. He spreads nightmares to those around him, tormenting them with the most horrible of images. He strikes agonizing pain into those who confront him, and to some, he would torment with mental images of their dark past, making one go mad from fear and past atrocities. However, he is known to take advantage of things, and will help others cause more torment where he cannot by bestowing them with artifacts and knowledge. He will also accept deals, where he will personally go out to kill someone, or offer natural abilities at a price. What these prices are, are different for everyone. Category:Characters